


Hambre

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, What if?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No importa lo muy cansado que esté. Siempre que alguien tenga hambre, cocinaré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hambre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Ya saben que One Piece no me pertenece.  
>  **Nota** : Spoilers del capítulo 721 del manga. What if? Lo escribí después de leerlo e imaginé un posible "encuentro" entre estos dos personajes.

* * *

**#13 Hambre.  
[Sanji & Rebecca; Hetero; 481 palabras]**

* * *

—Te prepararé algo.

—¡No tengo hambre! —se apresuró a decir Rebecca. Le daba pena que con esas heridas y todo el cansancio acumulado se pusiera a trabajar.

Sin embargo su propio cuerpo la delató. Sanji torció una sonrisa, mientras ella enrojecía, abochornada por el ruido.

—Parece que tu panza no está muy de acuerdo.

—Ya han hecho demasiado por mí, no quisiera- —Quedó a medio decir, porque el hombre dio la vuelta, encendió las hornallas y... la magia comenzó.

—No importa lo muy cansado que esté. Siempre que alguien tenga hambre, cocinaré.

La muchacha bajó la vista al suelo de madera, contrita, pero el capitán del barco la sacó de su introspección con su risa.

—Sanji es así… —lo justificó con gracia. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero ahí estaba, cortando verduras y sazonando platos diversos.

Rebecca sonrió mirando la espalda de ese hombre tan curioso. Una risilla se le escapó. El enfrentamiento que habían tenido resultó de lo más absurdo.

— _¿Por qué no luchas?_

— _¿Por qué_ tú _no luchas?_ —Había sido el reclamo de Sanji.

Llevaban varios minutos sin iniciar un inminente combate. El destino había decidido cruzarlos como enemigos.

— _No me gusta hacerle daño a la gente._

— _A mí no me gusta lastimar a las mujeres._ —Con una última aclaración él se presentó como un aliado—, _ni tampoco dejaré que una salga herida._

La pierna de Sanji se elevó pasando por encima de Rebecca y tras su espalda, un pirata armado que pretendía atentar contra ella, caía. Lo demás se dio con el tiempo. Terminó en ese barco, agradecida con el capitán por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por el Señor Soldado y por Dressrosa.

Volver a ver al cocinero hizo tambalear su promesa de reconstruir la ciudad. Tenía ganas de quedarse allí, con esa gente. El Sunny era un lugar acogedor.

Un brazo femenino se estiró por la puerta de la cocina capturando al capitán. Nami se lo llevó murmurando por lo bajo. Había percibido el ambiente enrarecido, Sanji no actuaba de manera "anormal" y la muchacha no había salido huyendo de él, como solían hacerlo las mujeres.

El destino había querido cruzarlos por alguna razón en especial.

—Ten, ya está listo —dijo Sanji dando la vuelta—. Oye, ¿tan rico está para que te largues a llorar así?

Rebecca asintió, confesándose a medias mientras recordaba a su madre.

—… es que tenía mucha hambre.

—Bueno, cuando tengas hambre, no importa que tan lejos esté o que tan difícil se me presente el camino, llegaré y cocinaré para ti. Así que deja de llorar, no puedo ver a una mujer sufrir.

—Pero no estoy sufriendo. Es… felicidad —confesó—, nunca conocí gente como ustedes… Como tú.

Sanji sonrió, pitando de un nuevo cigarrillo. Solían causar esa clase de conmoción en la gente, pero por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba ser un _Mugiwara_.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
